madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper and Julien: Really BFF's?
Blowhole might've been onto something when he pointed out these two were best friends forever... but then again, villains tend to jump to conclusions. If the two really are amigo material, then King Julien's side of the friendship might involve joy and amusement (in other words, it never gets stale) while Skipper's share involves doing the right thing and leading a helping wing (in other words, it never goes wrong). Then again, some friendships, possible as they are, can be easier said then done. This page is for posting clues to pros and cons to this semi-unlikely friendship. ---- SKIPPER'S HINTS *Operation: Plush and Cover He code-named Julien "Ringtail" and has used that nickname on him since. *Out of the Groove He claims that whatever "emergency" Julien barged in (and ruined their "Hobby Day") for "Better be life or death... or we can arrange those stakes". This indicates that he'd be willing to help, but has a reputation to uphold (and a ship-in-a-bottle to make before Julien ruined that too). After hearing about the curse Darla put on Julien (taking his groove away so he never dances again) Skipper tried to keep Kowalski's analysis of "Psychosomatic placebo" simple enough for the dopey ruler to understand by saying "it's all in your head" but he misunderstood that to. Skipper negotiated Darla alone (except for Julien himself), but after Julien refused to apologize for "skunk-blasting" the baboon habitat, Darla refused to give it back, forcing Skipper to announce Plan B. Later, after a chase scenario to get the Jar containing Julien's groove, it broke and Skipper got possessed, dancing out of control, and when Julien still refused to apologize because such an act is for the weak and wrong, and so Skipper forewarns "I'm about to show you just how weak and wrong you are!" and when Ringtail didn't heed the warning, Skipper used Julien's talent against him in the weirdest (and most awe-striking) round of "Say Uncle" ever, convincing Julien to apologize, and they were switched back. *Eclipsed He knew something was wrong when Julien came into their habitat acting weird around Private (had Kowalski analyze for ""Good Vibrations", as he figured that Julien was up to something). After realizing that this king didn't mean any harm after all, Skipper rolled his eyes, shook his head, and slapped himself as Julien carried on about the "darkness" being his royal-fault (note: there was also a look of disapproval when Private suggested doing nice things for others). Julien got carried away... in Skipper's point-of-view, the most annoying is intrusion to fluff his pillow ("Not necessary! I like a hard pillow!"), but actually being his pillow was the last straw... Skipper carried Julien back to the lemur habitat (on his head!!!) and stated "No more Mr.Nice-guy" (when Private asked if he meant himself or Julien, Skipper said whichever works will do... this penguin'' really'' wants the old royal-pain back!) but couldn't talk this lemur out of the change of nature, so played along with a new "test": be nice to someone he never had before (Mort). When Maurice told the penguins about how this craziness really started, Skipper said "Sounds like the chimps played Ringtail for a chump!" and tries to tell Julien that he's been "played for a patsy"... that didn't work. Skipper then decides to end it the way it began, but since the next big eclipse won't happen for 27 years (in Brazil), Skipper decided they needed a different Sky Spirit "sign". A plan was made to get Julien to see a "sky-spark" (fake lightning from Kowalski's weather machine) while playing cards with Skipper... to bad Julien missed that one crying, for the penguin got fried in the process! When the "sky-spark" caused "tears" (cloudburst-rain), Skipper used that to insure Julien is "allowed" to be his royal-pain self, and can Conga-ga again (even though Skipper has no idea what that even means). Skipper then agrees with Julien that the rainbow is the sign that the Sky Spirits love him again. (Skipper also learns what "Conga-ga" is while watching Julien and the other lemurs going back to driving Phil and Mason crazy, before stating "Mission accomplished!") *All King, No Kingdom After Private confused Julien with an Uncle-Nigel phrase ("In the voyage of life, the best boat is a friendship") Skipper told Julien to forget the boat thing and pass things up with his pals (Mort and Maurice). After that, he and his troupes show up to Julien's party (which stunk, especially since his subjects were throwing there own party and didn't invite him an account of a stripe on the ground). Skipper didn't care too much after deciding to leave, but found it hard not to care at all with Julien's emotional manipulating... Skipper actually caved into the limp-noodle before deciding to commence Operation: Hootenanny! In the end, Skipper and his penguin squadron show Mort and Maurice that Julien has "Gone raving mad!", convincing the two lemurs to return to Julien, and Skipper's only comment to that is "Good those freaks have each other." (FYI: "freak" is one of the words Julien is known to use, in a way that could be a compliment or an insult, depending on how it is used.) *Jungle Law He warned Julien about being told "I Told You So!" but gave it up just before the blackout was over... which happened before he used a catapult to "melon" the crazy king. *Miracle on Ice There were plenty of other habitats with ice in them so why did Skipper choose, of all places, the lemur habitat? *Misfortune Cookie He was notably the one penguin that knew Julien uses hair-care products... and a lot of them! Also, though refused at first because he's done enough damage, Skipper soon allowed Julien to use his Curse-Removing ritual to get Rico out of his pillow-fortress (then again, the only alternative was replacing Rico's brain with that of a wombat... and even Kowalski himself doesn't know how that would help!), and with Rico thinking he was really "cured", Skipper was satisfied. *Hot Ice During informative about jewel-thieves in the zoo, the penguins knew that Julien (who was wearing the stolen diamond necklace, thinking it's his gift from the Sky Spirits via the "Gimme-Gimme Star") was in danger! At first, Skipper seems uncaring, as he wanted to see the weather report, but when Private insisted, Skipper was whiny-yet-honest ("I just wanted to see if I needed an umbrella!"). Also, he "wasted-reason-on-the-reasonless" (as Kowalski put it) trying to talk this spoiled-royal into giving up his jewels (obviously didn't really want to hurt him) before they tussled over the necklace. That night, while Skipper and the other penguins were using the necklace to lure the thieves into a trap, he was surprised and concerned when Julien took the "bait", prompting Skipper to try to talk sense into the dopey king... yet again! *Assault & Batteries Julien's music kept him awake in (he tried to ignore it, but that wasn't enough), and so had every reason to steal the batteries from the lemur-boom-box and, when King Julien called him a "music-hater" say: "I don't hate music...I HATE NOISE!" Also, after Julien got three of the batteries back and had tussled over the last one, Skipper was more concerned for both their safety then who has that battery (even though he told this king that he'd only get it over his "dead flippers")... after all, they were in Joey's pen! (Joey is a kangaroo with a bad temper and extreme hostility, especially for trespassers, and Skipper wasn't one to let his guard down to that, especially since Julien would!) First he covers the lemur-king's nose... meaning to do so to the mouth... and told him to be quiet. When that (and explaining the matter to the marsupial after Julien learned danger of it the hard way) didn't work, Skipper practically follows King Julien up a tree, where a bellow for his servants to save him failed (because they were following the previous command to keep dancing) giving Ringtail an idea that seems a bit out of his spoiled character... "You help me get out of here" and Skipper was suspicious until this foolish-but-desperate ruler got specific: "You do all of the work, and I will watch with anticipation" (kind of those I-knew-it-was-too-good-to-be-true moments for this penguin.) Skipper told King Julien to forget it, and puts on a stereotypical New York-er attitude: "It's every animal for himself"... after a failed attempt to get himself out, however, Skipper was convinced to team up with his usual dance-crazed rival, but first they needed a plan. The first strategy (Using Joey's ball to bounce out of the pen), would've worked if Julien's weight with Skipper's didn't throw them backwards. Why didn't Skipper dodge out of the way? He was impressed: "What do you know? It actually worked!" (Obviously King Julien's plan... not often Skipper follows through on something he thinks up!) The next one in the montage seemed to be something they came up together: type-rope walking, but King Julien's "bounciness" ruined that too... even after Skipper told him to "take it easy" before they were catapulted back into the tree! Another too-good-to-be-true moment happened to Skipper because of Julien's big-mouth: "Skipper, if only one of us can make it out of here, let it be... Joey! Without the beatings, this place wouldn't be half bad." Skipper then arranges another escape plan involving decoys of himself... a "handsome-fella" (amazingly accurate)... and King Julien... "his little dummy friend" (Julien stated that Skipper failed to capture his regal profile... probably did that on purpose to make fun of him). While explaining the plan, Skipper taught King Julien that, in military time, 0600 is 6:00 am. The plan worked enough for King Julien to get out and, when this lemur sacrificed the last boom-box battery to return the favor, Skipper practically (and momentarily, as it was all quite awkward) forgotten that his ally wasn't a penguin (or at least didn't live in New York to understand all the customs) and attempted to get him part of the "Up-high, Down-low, Too-slow" slap-routine he usually does with his squadron. After that, Skipper cheers King Julien up (saddened by no music to dance to), by giving him a battery from one of the HQ walkie-talkies (Julien smiled, and almost cried... almost). Skipper told the lord-of-the-lemurs to "consider it a tip of the beak for saving my tail"... in other-words, he was thanking Julien (almost as much as he thanks goodness for earmuffs!) *Happy King Julien Day! Though done out of anger (mainly frustration of ruined maintenance), Skipper was the only one in the zoo to have the nerve to tell Julien that his self-made holiday doesn't exist...only a true friend would be that truly honest... but thankfully, the attack was only verbal (no more, no less), and also, when the king shared his mainly-mud "Death by Chocolate" cake with him, Skipper waited until after that party-crazed lemur was out of sight before calling him a "sick-o". That's curtsey... as far as this penguin's nature can go. *The Big Squeeze Skipper tried to be patient while questioning Julien over the matter of Mort gone missing, sensed a pattern when Julien told him Maurice had been stolen, and even was oddly okay with that lemur being part of the meeting once Marlene disappeared (Kowalski's examination of whether or not Julien was a mammal, debatingly, was what most likely gave the lead-commando the idea of putting Private in a monkey suit as an alternative to letting Savio eat the idiot king himself)! Also, when his-majesty was paralyzed with fear, Skipper was extremely concerned about him and called the boys to action. (Note: Skipper himself was the one to attempt pulling this lemur out of the boa's coils while Kowalski distracted the predator with a pencil, and is also one who helped carry Julien out of harms way... even though he was slowing them down. It's debatable, but Skipper's "always-got-a-plan" mind practically went blank for a short moment after Julien was eaten.) *Command Crisis Of all creatures to interview while faking "anchormanisia", Skipper picked King Julien and embarrassed him over rumors about the royal family. He complimented Julien for a "fantastic interview". *The Trouble with Jiggles Skipper chose Julien to record the trial. He could've asked Marlene or even Phil and Mason since they can actually read. *'Lemur See, Lemur Do' When Skipper stole Lemmy (LEM-R, robot lemur) to teach him how to fight other then to dance(because it was given to King Julien to see how to act like a lemur to then go to Mars after) but when it gone wrong and Lemmy blew up, Julien was so depressed that Skipper felt sorry for hurting his feelings. And then makes it up to him by fixing Lemmy, Julien was very happy after what he has done. *April Fools When Julien was pranking the peguins he was tellling them Roger was eating him and when they came what he saw from his perspective was Julien being eaten and became very worried and jumped in to help him but then found out it was a trick. Later in the third time Julien tried to prank them agian Skipper knew it was a prank but still felt a bit concerned. ---- Tagged Skipper and the rest had a tracking device on them and they chose out of all the zoo animals to use the lemurs to help them. When the pulled it off skipper only congratulated julien by saying "Nice going ringtail". JULIEN'S HINTS *Operation: Plush and Cover Although Mort getting in danger (via a toy-factory recall of doll look-a-likes) was all Julien's fault, as Skipper pointed out, he said that was all the more reason to offer his "kingly-cleverness" to help the penguins, and proved he can take a hint when Skipper almost had Rico mail him return-to-sender ("forget the luggage"). While saving them all from a burning death, he shouted "Ringtail to the Rescue!" (Ringtail was the "codename" Skipper recently gave the royal pest) and when Skipper acknowledged him, King Julien said "No need to get on your knees to thank and worship me" before they got slammed into the wall. (Bad case of the stupids or not, his words are awkward... unless he meant it to be deep at the moment!) *Out of the Groove Julien found that being unable to dance ruins the rest of his coordination, but he still tries to be slightly useful to Skipper, even through an accident ("Got your boat out for you.") *Assault & Batteries Julien feels guilt for the first time when he almost left Skipper to the mercy of Joey, a foul-tempered and hostile kangaroo that hates trespassers. *Haunted Habitat After Skipper said his "little song and dance" to get the ghost out of Marlene's place "did bubkis" Julien playfully responded (beak-flick and all) "what did you do? Double bubkis! So shut up." Even after Skipper had Rico escort him and the other lemurs out, Julien, out of caring as well as pride, shouted back "Fine, do it your way, but you come to me begging. Then I shall say maybe I'd help...But Maybe Not!" (In the end of the episode, he comes back to help anyway.) *Eclipsed Julien's attempts to be "nice" (overboard, as they were) included fluffing Skipper's pillow... or at least being his pillow (both Skipper said weren't necessary), and letting him win at card games (he could've just shown that he won in a more polite manner, but instead he trades card-hands and unwittingly jokes "this is your hand, of course...' I was just holding' it for you."), he was even sure that Skipper was just "testing" him to see if he can stay nice when those around him are "mean and screamy" instead, thus calling him a "clever penguin". When Skipper found out about Phil and Mason's lie involved and tried to tell him, Julien (not believing) gave Skipper warnings, to keep him from suffering the same fate: "That kind of talk will get you in big trouble with the Sky Spirits, mister! Do you want to be the one ''massaging Mort?! ...I Do not think so!" *Little Zoo Coupe During times that he's bored guess who Julien usually counts on to amuse him (or at least to give him an idea to amuse himself, like "get your own ride")? *Misfortune Cookie When Rico got a bad fortune and Skipper told him it was meaningless, Julien told the penguins (Skipper, especially) about curses, misfortune cookies, and that it's only a matter of time before the "foul end" comes, and when Skipper refused to take his word for it, Julien shown he's determined to do anything to get him and the other penguins to believe that curses are real, even if it means hurting Rico in the process. After all that, Skipper shows up and told him not to play-dumb. The kingly response: "Who said I am 'playing'?" (said with a grin, indicating that Julien would admit to Skipper how idiotic he really is if it would help this penguin like him more). Knowing he's busted, Julien, after Skipper told him he should "undid it all", admitted to Rico that the danger was his doing (wasn't believed). Although he's done enough damage, Julien had gave an "option" to Skipper to let him "remove the curse" with a ritual involving his special curse-breaking crown, three terrible trials, and... of course... the Sky Spirits. If that even worked at all, it only changed the misfortune from a danger to a joke, as instead of meeting a foul end (as in dying), Rico met a ''Fowl-End (as in a duck landed tail first on his face), convincing the penguins (at least Private) that curses are real and prompting Julien (from his bouncy) to gloat... "Told You!" *Kaboom and Kabust Before getting all buddy-buddy with Rico, Julien mistakes the shredded old-mission files the penguins were carrying for Jigsaw-puzzles, and had a humoring-yet-gloaty look on his face as he told the disapproving penguins, specifically making eye-contact with Skipper, that he's a picture puzzle champion! *All King, No Kingdom After banishing Mort and Maurice, King Julien used a watermelon as an excuse for bothering the penguins (showing he had better respect for these birds and there personal space then he did closer to the beginning of the series), and then resorted to begging when Skipper rejected "letting me boss you around... just a little" as a "favor". While admitting he had nobody left to "browbeat", Julien gave Skipper a noogie to calm himself down before admitting he was lonely after kicking his servants out... not that he would want to be anywhere near them (boat or no boat); he especially claimed so to Skipper! Picking up nearby moving-and-grooving, Julien almost changed his mind with the party being thrown... until he learns he's on the "absolutely-not-a-guest" list and, in outrage-ousness, he threw his own party and invited the penguins. That party stunk, especially party-games that were mostly balloon-animals of "worms". The penguins tried to politely excuse themselves, but as Skipper explained they need an early wake up tomorrow for something important, Julien sulked and answered "You do not have to lie." (If he can tell when that penguin is fibbing, this king knows him all too well!) In a chat between the two of them, Julien began to realize that nobody loves him... at least not as much as he loves himself... and Skipper couldn't argue with that. That's when this lonesome lemur-king resorted to crying, sighing, sulking, and yes, even the limp-noodle just to get Skipper to get the message and help him (that's why his royal awkwardness got over his sorrow so fast when Skipper figured the party could be helped with). After the shin-dig was un-lamed, the penguins where still the only friends/guests King Julien had there... unless you count Janice, Emil, Rosalita, and several other toy animals that he danced with to fill the void! *Hot Ice Julien managed to breach the Penguin HQ security system just to surprise Skipper and show of his new neck decoration (or "neck-oration", as he loves to call it). With another beak-flick (seems he does it again later in the same episode), King Julien states to the head-honcho of the flightless-flock "How envious you must be.", revealing that of all the creatures in the zoo that could feel jealous of him, he wants to put that mood into Skipper most of all. When a pair of crooks came to the zoo looking for the pricey jewelry and Skipper told him to "Loose the ice!" King Julien thought that he and the other penguins had "Gone Jealous-Crazy!" (also, as a bonus of both envy inducing and a way to show how lucky Skipper was to have such witty team-mates, King Julien managed to prove that Mort was far more "mindless" then Rico... the penguins were momentarily confused before Skipper signaled the attack like it was no big deal.) *Happy King Julien Day! Although Skipper's claim that his holiday wasn't real almost freaked this king out, Julien was quick to forgive when he see's that his cake came back balanced on Skipper's head. It was the "Death by Chocolate" cake that won the bake-off, which beat Marlene's Bugs-for-sprinkles cake (though flattering that Mort was the shaker, Julien claimed he was on a low-tic diet, possibly meaning he was more of a vegetarian) and the chimps Pineapple Upside down cake that might've been glazed with boogers instead of brown sugar (this king didn't take any chances with that) with no excuses done. The awkward part? It's bakers didn't really have chocolate and used mainly-mud (since it was the penguins who did that, Julien might've let them win in a possible thought that Skipper's just running late)! When Skipper delivered that cake, Julien laughed "Silly penguin! Have some in your head, not on it!" and then put some of that mud in Skipper's beak... not often we see this lemur share anything (unless its part of the traditions... like sweets at the end of the party), and there's no doubt he wanted to eat the whole thing himself otherwise. Despite what Skipper yelled at his royal face, Julien claimed it was the best King Julien Day ever! *The Big Squeeze Julien borrowed Skipper's phrase "Kowalski, options." while being paralyzed in fear and caught in the coils of Savio the boa-constrictor. *Command Crisis While Skipper interviewed him, Julien seems to be taking advantage of it a little too well to know where the "camera" was while questioned over the rumors (which he states are "all lies" in embarrassment) about the royal family... debated on whether Julien can tell if Skipper was faking it or not, some things are far too personal either way. After that, Julien thanked Skipper for complimenting his "fantastic interview" and asked the "anchormanisiac" penguin if he'd care for some fruit (seldom share-er, remember?) which he says are "Tasty and nice... except maybe the grapes; not really 100% on those", leading Skipper to announce a forecast outbreak on whether or not the king's grapes could be "poisoning" him, which King Julien claims is news he can use. *April Fools When Julien goes too far with his pranks on everyone and ticks off Roy the rhino, he treated to get beaten up and goes to the penguins for help (but they are in on it as a prank on Julien). After bing rejected and thrown out Julien is chased in fear, but Finally Skipper arrives and Julien becomes happy to see him. After stopping Roy from injuring him Skipper asked if he learned a lesson Julien believes that Skipper will always come to rescue him no matter how of a jerk he can be. "Go Team!" (hints the two "friends" share) *Their opinions on each other are put to the test in King Julien for a Day, and actually managed to learn to work together... only to end up fighting again, but that's status quo for you. *Forced to fight each other for the twins amusement (and a few small objects) in Pets Peeved, but they escape together. Fan-videos Trivia *The relationship is sometimes known as "Skulien" and "Jipper". *Sometimes the relationship is considered romantic. ---- Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Ship Category:Rumors